A New Front
Xizor's Office - Coruscant This is the seat of Prince Xizor's power. It is a very large office, with a large desk with a glass surface upon which numerous displays can be projected. On top of the desk sits a truly rare item, a dwarf firethorn tree that appears carefully tended and trimmed. Behind the desk sits a plush chair with various computer controls built into it. Behind the chair is a vast open window looking out on Imperial City far below, with its bright lights and constant streams of traffic. The window is polarized to avoid letting in too much light, and the lights in the room are kept low. To the left is a set of double doors leading to a meeting room; to the right is another set of double doors leading to Xizor's personal quarters. There are no guards here. Perhaps the most striking feature of the room, however, is the vast ceiling, upon which is a softly glowing painting of the entire galaxy in exacting detail. Every single star is accounted for, according to brightness and spectral composition. The painting even seems to pulsate and move ever so slightly, as though the galaxy were rotating on its axis. In the dimly lit room, the irridescent galaxy-painting nearly always attracts the attention of visitors. ---- Thu Aug 28 19:28:40 2494 Testing evening Contents: Exits: Meeting Room Out Gand005 arrives from Xizor's Office Complex Lobby Gand005 has arrived. Bindah Morposs arrives from Xizor's Office Complex Lobby Bindah Morposs has arrived. Xizor is seated at his desk, studying the dwarf firethorn tree sitting on it. Far from the swirling mists of Gand or the rotting and rusting shipyards of Ord Mantell, this office on the Imperial Capital is heavily decorated and very ornate. Gand - asked to enter -, enters the room and gazes at the Prince of the Falleen, and one of the most powerful men of the Galaxy. The Gand walks slowly, and says in a raspy, inhuman voice "It is an honor for Gand to meet one as powerful as you, Prince Xizor." Bindah Morposs slips as quietly into the office as his servo-powered suit will allow. Though obscenely armed in most cases, the Aqualish at least appears not to have a single weapon on him. His holsters are empty, his MM-9 absent. The Hunter's attention is first drawn to the overhead painting - visor reflecting the galaxy's image in a distorted shade of burgundy, then it settles upon Prince Xizor. "You have summoned us, and so we have come." Xizor continues to keep his eyes focused on the firethorn tree. There is a small set of clippers resting on top of the desk, apparently used to trim the tree, but they remain unused. "Have a seat," he says, gesturing with one hand to two chairs set across from his desk. "Both of you." The insectoid stares up at the stars for a moment, gazing at it before taking up Xizor's offer. There is no verbal acknowledgement, and as Gand sits in the chair, the only sounds coming from Gand's respirator... a hiss and a deep breath, rhytmically every few seconds. Bindah Morposs complies, albeit reluctantly, and settles in before the great desk. Thick gauntlets wrap firm and tight around the arms of the chair. The Aqualish's visor remains fixated upon the Prince. Xizor turns his attention to his two visitors. "Thank you for coming," he says, resting his hands, with their long, clawed fingers, on top of his desk. "My sources throughout the underworld have identified you both, for different reasons, as individuals who would be suitable for a new organization we are launching, the Outer Rim Peacekeepers." "Gand has heard of them on Holonet," comes the response of the findsman "They are to replace the Guild of Bounty Hunters based on Ord Mantell..." He is - of course - relaying this to people who already know that fact, but Gand repeats it anyway. Bindah Morposs inclines his head once. Silent, watchful and impassive. He glances very breifly at the Gand who has spoken, recognition flickering across glossy black eyes. Xizor smiles faintly. "Something like that," he says. "The Peacekeepers will be, publicly, a privately funded police force that patrols those worlds on which Imperial attention rests, shall we say, less frequently. They will, as the bounty hunters of the Guild do, pursue fugitives with bounties on their heads. They will work together, as a team, using facilities I place at their disposal." He leans back in his chair, and stares upward at the mural of the galaxy thoughtfully. "Privately, though, they will carry out my will in all things." Gand says nothing, processing the information as he stares at the mural too. It is hypnotic, staring at it... the whole of Creation displayed on one display. He shifts his head slightly, having no pupils so that he can find his home planet: Gand. One jewel amongst millions, it sparkles with a fiery brilliance unlike any other to him. Once more the Aqualish's head inclines. Not a word is spoken. Though each thing that is said by both the Falleen and Gand is carefully analyzed and stored in the back of his memory. "As for the Guild," the Falleen says calmly, "well, it is competition. I do not care much for competition...so the Peacekeepers will do their best to disrupt the Guild at every opportunity." "Consequently, the Guild will be attempting the same on the Peacekeepers. Monopolies loath to be broken..." The Gand cannot hope but focus on the Aqualish for a moment, even though Xizor should deserve most of the attention. "Cull the weak," the Aqualish bellows as though quoting someone, "Guild long has outlived use." Xizor smiles again. "Yes, well. Are you interested?" He looks from the Gand to the Aqualish. 3 Respirations of the Gand rest between Xizor's offer and the Gand's reply. "Gand is... intrigued." responds the findsman as he follows up that answer with another question. "Since Guild will want us destroyed, Gand wonders what benefits will be offered." "Yes..." Bindah hisses slowly, "What benefits? Assume this will be made most lucrative as well?" Xizor's skin tone changes subtly, to a somewhat darker shade of olive-green. "You will be given choice equipment, the match of anything the Guild has available to it. You will work aboard a Marauder-class Corvette that is superior to any ship owned by any known bounty hunter. You will have at your disposal the full power of an information network that rivals Imperial Intelligence in its efficiency and reach. You will work as a team in a way the Guild has proven itself unable to do, allowing you to quickly overwhelm any of their hunters that give you trouble. You will have the cooperation of the Empire when necessary. As for financial incentives...how much you earn will depend on how many bounties the organization brings in." That's evidently enough for the Gand: "Most findsmen would kill for this opportunity..." Gand says, but does not seem to exaggerate, "This findsman will take this opportunity." The Gand bows his head then, as a sign of respect. The findsman isn't exactly much of a negotiator. There is a pause as the Aqualish cants his head on one side and considers. Several moments pass before he at last speaks up. "Bindah accept proposal. Give birth to new era of the Hunt." Xizor nods his head. "Good. The ship, the Sword of Justice, is now on the landing pad at the city's main arrivals area. I have recruited a former imperial scout, a Shistavanen named Rrar Tokk, to begin to organize the team. She may already be aboard. I will provide equipment...for those of you that need it..." he says as he eyes Bindah in his armor, "shortly. And I will be recruiting several additional team members soon." He looks at the Gand. "If you have no other questions, you may go. As for you..." he looks at Bindah, "stay a moment or two longer." Bindah Morposs remains seated as Xizor's other guest rises to leave. Within the black duranium helm Bindah's tongue probes. Soon it finds a thin straw hidden within a recess and draws it into the Aqualish's dry mouth. A gulp of warm water is swallowed as Bindah waits intently. Xizor watches the Gand leave, and then focuses his attention on Bindah Morposs. "I have taken something of a risk by extending this offer to someone who was a Guild hunter," he says. "But my sources tell me you've become dissatisfied with the Guild, and have broken with its creed." "Cowards," Bindah utters, voice quivering with supressed rage. "Every last one. Shiver at mention of Fett. Entire Guild fears one human!" He takes a deep sigh and sputters several droplets against the inside of his faceplate. "We would see them wiped clear of galaxy." Xizor smiles again. "Excellent," he says. "Because I want them eliminated as well. As does the Emperor." He returns his attention to contemplating the firethorn tree. "Speaking of Fett, my sources tell me you've made a private truce with him." Bindah Morposs nods to the affirmitive. "This is true. We saw no reason to fight, not for Guild's hurt pride. Many bounties, more than enough for sharing between two." Xizor nods. "Excellent. While the Guild is to be eliminated, Fett has proven to be useful in the past, and he keeps pressure on the Guild hunters. It is good to know he can still be reasoned with." He returns his attention to Bindah. "The Peacekeepers are not to antagonize Boba Fett. As for you...well, you are one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy. Your record speaks for itself. Help me establish this organization, and use my resources to fight the Guild. When that is accomplished, I will reward you, and let you go your own way should you choose. Or perhaps I will find other ways to make use of your talents." "Bindah is at Prince Xizor's disposal," the Hunter intones. "To Peacekeepers we bring all we have to offer. Establish them, make them powerful and then," he raises a black gauntlet and clenches it into a fist, "See Fool's Guild crushed." Xizor smiles. "Excellent. I think this will be a relationship of mutual profit. Now," he says, and his skin tone fades to a paler green, "leave me. I will be in contact with you again." Joints groaning in protest, Bindah begins the laborous process of lifting his bulk out of the chair. A final parting nod is spared Xizor, and then the Aqualish is taking long strides out of the office and down the corridor to the awaiting lift. Xizor smiles contentedly, and returns to contemplating his tree. Category:Reach of the Empire Logs